wildrobotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Robots Series 1
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Wild Robots Series 1 Wild Robots Series 1 was the first Wild Robots Series. Most of the robots were bots from the Alphasim Robot Wars AI pack, but some were made by Whamettnuht for the series. The Series Heat A''-'Round 1' Fight 1:Dantomkia vs Tornado:'Dantomkia wins''' Fight 2:Supernova vs Thor:Supernova wins Fight 3:Hypno-Disc vs Cedric Slammer: Hypno-Disc wins Fight 4:Dominator 2 vs Weird Alice: Weird Alice Wins Heat A-Round 2 Fight 1:Dantomkia vs Supernova:' Supernova wins and advances to semi-finals' Fight 2:Hypno-Disc vs Weird Alice: Weird Alice wins and advances to semi-finals Heat B-Round 1 Fight 1:Atomic vs Storm II: Storm II wins Fight 2: Pressure vs Firestorm IV: Firestorm IV wins Fight 3:Wheely Big Cheese vs Speed Bump: Speed Bump wins Fight 4:Panic Attack II vs Behemoth: Panic Attack II wins Heat B-Round 2 Fight 1:Storm II vs Firestorm IV: Firestorm IV wins and advances to semi-finals Fight 2:Speed Bump vs Behemoth: Speed Bump wins and advances to semi- finals Heat C-Round 1 Fight 1:Wild Thing vs Bigger Brother: Wild Thing wins Fight 2:Joust vs Warning!: Warning! wins Fight 3:Kilotama 2 vs Mad Dog: Mad Dog wins Fight 4:Thermidor 2 vs 13 Black: Thermidor 2 wins Heat C-Round 2 Fight 1:Wild Thing vs Warning!: Warning! wins and advances to semi-finals Fight 2:Mad Dog vs Thermidor 2: Thermidor 2 wins and advances to semi-finals Heat D-Round 1 Fight 1:Napalm vs Lightning: Lightning wins Fight 2:Psycho-Pig vs Anarchy: Psycho-Pig wins Fight 3:Fluffy vs Terrorhurtz:Fluffy Wins Fight 4:S3 vs Chaos 2:' Chaos 2 wins' Heat D-Round 2 Fight 1:Lightning vs Psycho-Pig: Psycho-Pig wins and advances to semi-finals Fight 2:Fluffy vs Chaos 2: Chaos 2 wins and advances to semi-finals Heat E-Round 1 Fight 1:High Flyer vs Diotoir: High Flyer wins Fight 2:Bulldog Breed vs Revolution 2: Bulldog Breed wins Fight 3:Hydra vs 259: 259 wins Fight 4:Spawn Again vs Razer : Spawn Again wins Heat E-Round 2 Fight 1:High Flyer vs Bulldog Breed: High Flyer wins and advances to semi-finals Fight 2:259 vs Spawn Again: Spawn Again wins and advances to semi-final'''s '''Semi-Final 1-Round 1 Fight 1:Supernova vs Speed Bump: Speed Bump wins Fight 2:Warning! vs Chaos 2: Chaos 2 wins Fight 3:High Flyer vs Bigger Brother: High Flyer wins Fight 4: Joust vs Cedric Slammer: Cedric Slammer wins Semi-Final 1-Round 2 Fight 1: Speed Bump vs Chaos 2: Speed Bump wins and advances to finals Fight 2: High Flyer vs Cedric Slammer: High 'Flyer wins and advances to finals' Semi-Final 2-Round 1 Fight 1:Weird Alice vs Storm II: Weird Alice wins Fight 2:Thermidor 2 vs Psycho-Pig: Psycho-Pig wins Fight 3:Spawn Again vs Mad Dog: Spawn Again wins Fight 4:Kilotama 2 vs Behemoth: Behemoth wins Semi-Final 2-Round 2 Fight 1:Weird Alice vs Psycho-Pig: Psycho-Pig wins Fight 2:Spawn Again vs Behemoth:' Behemoth wins' Finals Fight 1:High Flyer vs Psycho-Pig: Psycho-Pig wins Fight 2:Speed Bump vs Behemoth: Speed Bump wins Third-Place Playoff:High Flyer vs Behemoth: High Flyer wins Final Match:Psycho-Pig vs Speed Bump: Speed Bump wins CHAMPION:Speed Bump Featherweights-Round 1: Fight 1:Mini Dragon vs wolP.rM:' Mini Dragon wins' Fight 2:Chuzzle vs Keep Back 5 Inches: Chuzzle wins Fight 3:Hunter vs Sonic: Hunter wins Fight 4:Scrap Metal 2 vs The Black Knight: Scrap Metal 2 wins Featherweights-semi-finals Fight 1:wolP. rM vs Chuzzle: Chuzzle wins Fight 2:Hunter vs Scrap Metal 2: Scrap Metal 2 wins Featherweights-final Fight 1:Chuzzle vs Scrap Metal 2: Chuzzle wins FEATHERWEIGHT CHAMPION: Chuzzle